The Tarot of Magix
by Deparde Quizno
Summary: A world away from a world, discovered by the Trix in search of power of the Great Dragon Flame, led them to releasing beings better left forgotten. Reborn and Reanimated, the Tarot begin anew within the realm of Magix AN:A JJBA crossover featuring the Stands.
1. Everlasting Desire

A lone coffin, once an illustrious masterpiece crafted for only the most highest of royalty, now laid in decay. Worn down, decrepit, forgotten by time. Buried under the crumbled remains of a malformed and eroded castle. The very soil of the land was sick. There existed no sky, only the emptiness of any life. Nothing was welcomed, nor anything could leave, it was the resting place of a war. A war too great to remember, and like a bad dream, left behind. Forgotten... However, history repeats itself, a great many times. Three girls, Witches, find this accursed plane. Sisters, of the names Icy, Darcy and Stormy. Icy, the oldest and with the coldest heart of the three, lead them into a collapsed arch. She held up an old book.

"Here...! I can feel it! What we're looking for here!"

Darcy looked around and rubbed her arms.

"Ugh, what could be all the way out here!? I didn't think this place existed in Magix! There's no records or any mention!"

Stormy flexed and rolled fingers in the air with a growl.

"I can barely use my magic out here? Why! This place is a dump and a waste!"

Icy held a hand up.

"It has to be whatever is here. It's like the opposite of the Dragon Flame, it sucks all forms of energy away! We've got to get our hands on it!"

Darcy raised a brow as she looked around.

"These are strange sculptures to have around... They look like they're doing something."

Stormy looked at one. It held a spear stabbed into the ground, the spear crumbled, and the body destroyed.

"They're fighting. But, what? Who'd make something so ugly looking?"

Icy shook her head as she and her sisters blasted a small pile of debris away together.

"They weren't crafted... They were fossilized. We're walking among corpses!"

"Eyuck!" "Gross!"

"And by the manner of how this place is affecting us, we'll end up like this if we're not careful. C'mon!"

They entered the blocked room, and felt completely rejuvenated, recharged. Stormy's fingers and hair began to course with bolts of lightning.

"W-Whoa! Suddenly it's all different! What is this place!? Darcy? Icy?"

Darcy only looked up in awe. Icy smiled brightly.

"No... Way...!"

Stormy put her hands on her hips and looked to the sides.

"What're you gawking at!? Just a bunch of stupid chains that lead up to..."

Her eyes widened at the sight. A large humanhoid dragon, chained and hung high above the ground, the body layered in dim low flames. The build was powerful, but wounded, and it lacked wings and a tail. The head was more of a fierce eagle, even the body was more human. Scales lined the arms, spines, and around the eyes. Icy looked at her hand and drew forth great magical power.

"The closer we are to this being... The more full of life we become! The Great Red Dragon gave Magix life and power! Is this... The Dragon's Flame!?"

Darcy looked to the chains and walls. Claw and burn marks were all around, yet she saw the wounds still leak. Blood, but golden and light, it shimmered in the darkness. As it hit the ground, flowers grew. A whole garden lived right under the body of the Dragon.

"How did he get all the way over here...? But there's no denying, this is what we seek! Is he even alive?"

Stormy raised a hand a shot a bolt at a wrist. The shackle shattered apart and the arm fell limp. Darcy and Icy both glared at her.

"What do you think you are doing!?"

"Stormy, you dolt, stop it!"

Stormy shrugged as she flew up to the freed arm.

"If we free him, he'll owe us, and look how big he is! Even if he can't do anything special, he'll be an upgrade from the loser."

Darcy shook her head.

"Knut has his uses, for now, but you bring up a good point..."

Icy flew to the base of a chain and froze it link by link.

"Stormy, with an idea that may work? Guess this Dragon's Flame really is all powerful!"

The other arm fell free. Darcy attacked the shackles on the ankles with a psionic wave. The throat and waist were left. Icy raised a brow at them.

"Hold on... Those two look normal. No, pristine! Look how shiny the metal is!"

Darcy flew closer to inspect the throat chain.

These chains are different than the others. It's as if, the others were only to hold him down, but not restrain him? I, can't really explain it..."

Stormy shouted and pointed to the roof.

"It doesn't end! Er, the chain is in the stone! Like, merged with it!"

Darcy attacked the chain, but it had no effect. It had bounced right off.

"Ah! How did that...?"

The chain began to wiggle, before a metal spike shot out at Darcy. Her head would've been skewered, had the Dragon not pulled on the chain and lifted himself, the spike flew into the wall and receded. He roared and began to flail, but the throat and waist chains erupted with several blades, bent and sent to cut away at the body. Icy sent a hail of icicles, but it was torn apart, ignored even as the Dragon shrieked in pain.

"We have to save him!"

Stormy fired a powerful bolt, but it bounced off and struck her.

"Augh!"

She fell, and after her, were the blades.

"Stormy!" "Stupid...!"

Both sisters flew after that, but glanced to the side, the blades all flew after the three of them.

"N-No!" "We can't lose!"

Together, the two put up a force field to protect themselves, and had barely saved themselves. The blades pierced the shield, but stopped at the skin. Darcy gasped.

"S-Stormy!"

The Dragon had caught her. Her body rested in his open palm. He stared down at her, then at Darcy and Icy.

 **"..."**

He grabbed the blades, and bit down on them with his beak, the blades fell away and rotted in an instant. He seized the other sisters, and threw all three into his beak. With screams, they fell onto the tongue, and watched the beak snap down. Icy stomped down and snarled.

"ARGH! He! Ate us! This is the absolute worst!"

Darcy held Stormy up and lightly slapped her.

"Hey! Wake up, we're not done yet..."

"... nh... Huh?"

Stormy sat up and gagged.

"Oh, Yuck! Where are we!? It's so gooey and warm!"

"He ate us! Well, maybe he's trying to protect us?"

Icy smiled and spoke with great sarcasm.

"Gee! How do I defend some bunch of strangers I don't know? Oh, I know, I'll EAT THEM!"

She fired an ice bolt, but it had ricocheted all around. The Trix all dove for cover. Darcy hissed.

"Good job, Icy! Real smart move, brought us all the way to who knows where and get us digested!"

Icy opened her mouth, but screeched and spat.

"Ew! His saliva got in my mouth! Utterly disgusting! If we get out of here, I'm ending this-"

All went silent as the beak grew bright. The sounds of an inferno erupted all around. They all screamed as they began to fly around. The tongue backed up and blocked the throat, keeping them from being swallowed. All finally fell quiet with a large thump. The beak opened and the Witches stumbled out. Stormy shook her head.

"Can we... Not, do that again?"

"NO! ! !"

Icy screamed. The Dragon laid dead, the whole room began to rot away and decay. The castle crumbled away entirely. Like dust blown by the harsh winds of time. The Dragon, evaporated into a shower of sparkles, yet the sparkles came back together, combined and compacted to a much smaller shape. An egg. Darcy pointed out the distance.

"Sisters! Look! There's... Several!"

All around, in various colors, some brighter than others and some dark as night. All floated and dispersed into wind. Icy caught the egg and held it to her ear.

"... Something is moving! He's alive! YES! Sisters! We have the actual Great Dragon!"

Stormy rubbed her cheek.

"How do we know that's the Great Dragon?"

Darcy looked back and saw the garden, still alive and flourishing.

"The fire he produced, burned but gave life, and he protected strangers with his life. That's a kind of kindness you don't find normally..."

Icy shook her head.

"It doesn't matter! We have to get back to Cloud Tower, now!"

At their room within Cloud Tower, Icy took the large egg from the ethereal stove.

"Rgh! Why!? Why won't you hatch?!"

Icy shook the egg harshly. Darcy yawned and rolled in her bed.

"Sister... You've been at it for hours... We've tried everything..."

Stormy only snored lightly as Icy threw it to the ground.

"Ugh! Useless! Useless! Useless! All that effort, and it was for nothing!"

Darcy put a pillow over her head.

"Just throw the thing away..."

Icy lifted it up and threw it out the window.

"There! I can't believe we didn't make it in time!"

"Maybe with the Ring of Solaria...? That was the plan at first."

"... Agh! How could I have been so- The egg! It'll respond to warm light! I have to go get it!"

She ran to the window and pulled her hair. It had vanished. Morning rose over the realm of Magix. A world outside of the rules of time and space, supposedly. In Magix are three schools. Red Fountain, the college for young men to become Specialist, combat oriented wizards. Cloud Tower, the college for young girls to train in the dark arts, to become Witches. And finally, Alfea Castle, opposite of Cloud Tower. A college that teaches young girls in character, and what it means to be, a Fairy. This morning, in a class that regarded Nature, the Professor placed a number of eggs on his desk.

"Now then, ladies! These eggs will be apart of this weeks lesson, the cycle of nurturing. First, a Fairy must understand the importance and fragility of life. I want each of you to come and listen closely, see if you can feel the rhythm of their heartbeat. Now everyone, line up!"

Each Fairy stood up and placed their heads close to each egg. One Fairy gasped.

"Whoa!~ What funky beat! Professor Palladium, what's this egg?"

"Ah! That's an Arm'ny Buzzard, large birds that use their harmonious voices for a variety of things, they are very much one of the musicians of the animal kingdom in Magix."

Another Fairy tapped on an eggshell.

"This one's got a catchy beat!"

"Careful, that's a Trapeez Hummingbird. They use their hypnotic tendencies to catch prey. Whether it be tapping their talons, singing or even the beat of their wings, listen too long and you may get trapped in a daze!"

One Fairy stared at her egg with a face of confusion.

"Erm, Professor? This one sounds like fire."

Palladium blinked and rubbed his neck.

"Huh? Fire? I'm not sure what you mean."

"Just that! L-Like a campfire or something!"

"Why, that's rather odd. Hm..."

He placed his ear by it and listened. It was clear, the crackling of fires, the whoosh of the heat. Even the egg itself was rather hot.

"I... Didn't notice that before! To be fair, I'm not sure what creature this even is, the egg had rolled onto campus from the bushes. It seemed harmless enough but, it's quite an enigma."

The egg began to shake and leapt into the arms of the Fairy. Palladium eyes widened as he saw the egg nestle into her arms.

"My, my! It seems to have taken a liking to you, Bloom!"

"Me? B-But why?"

"Like I said, I'm not quite sure, but maybe you're more in tuned with Nature than we all thought!"

"I don't know... But there's something, familiar, about it."

"Well, how about a little bit of extra credit, try and find out whatever you can about it?"

"Sure thing!"

"Now then, onto you, Tecna!"

The class was soon dismissed, the school day over, and students free to themselves. Bloom however, studied the egg on her bed. Her pet rabbit circled around it.

"I'm trying to figure it out as well, Kikko, but it just sits there! ... Well, it is an egg. Where did it even come from?"

Icy frantically searched around the dire forest that surrounded Cloud Tower.

"Where! Where!? WHERE!?"

Stormy floated idly in the air beside her irate sister.

"So, let me get this straight, you threw what we perceived as unlimited power out the window?"

"SHUT UP STORMY!"

Stormy flew back with her hands up in surrender.

"No need to bark so loud, frost breath! Besides, it was just a dumb egg."

"That egg held the most powerful creature in creation! I won't lose it now!"

"You just did last night."

"STORMY!"

Darcy let out a screech from afar.

"Ough! Disgusting!"

She backed away from the corpse of a creature. Eviscerated, mauled, unrecognizable. Blood was all around, recolored the grass and soil.

"What... Did this!? Was it the egg? Ah!"

She saw one of the sparkles from before, a black one, floated past her and vanished against a tree. As she gazed up at the tree, she gagged. On each branch thin or wide, long or short, a creature was impaled against them. Icy and Stormy ran into the scene and gasped.

"What in the...?"

"T-Th-Tha-T-Tho-Thu-T..."

A crack in the tree began to form as the trunk twisted. The tree turned around with a strange face carved into it.

 **"..."**

A shadow fell out of the mouth, slithered up Darcy's leg, and formed into a strange being that held her close. The head resembled an ant with the mandibles on the head. Two wheels with men tied onto them were plated on the chest. A bloodied dagger in the left hand and a disfigured right hand with claws. Although it had full lips, the mouth itself was full of a strange black sludge. He spoke with an ethereal echo, a gross tone yet a gentle rasp, a voice slick as oil and volatile as acid.

 **"WiTcH... FrEEd... SeRvE... I aM tHeDeViL... I sErVe YoU wHo FrEEd Me..."**

Darcy shook as she saw images of the creatures within the sludge. They looked uncomfortable, writhing in agony, suffering. She then spoke past her fear and disgust.

"Y-You want to serve us...? G-Good! What... Can you do?"

The Devil smiled, and morphed into a dark predator. A quadruped beast, one of the victims of the tree, yet former differently.

 **"WhAtEvEr I kIll... I bEcOmE... bUt BeTTeR..."**

He then turned into a shadow on the ground and slithered up a tree. A bird gave a choked chirp before the eyes changed. It spoke, with the Devil's sickly slick voice.

 **"i PoSSeSS aLL tHiNgS..."**

The bird flew off the tree and dived down on a small animal. Though much larger than the bird, it managed to cut the throat out with a glide across with its beak.

 **"if I aM hUnTiNg... My HaTe GiVeS mE sTrEnGtH bEyOnD cOmPrEhEnSiOn..."**

The bird's neck began to twist before a crunchy snap sounded. It turned it's head into an awkward position, out of place, and fell dead. The small shadow grew larger until the Devil rose from the he ground. He opened his mouth and revealed the two animals trapped inside with the others.

 **"AnD wHaTeVeR sTrEnGtH i GaInEd FrOm My LaSt lIfE... i Add To My NeXt..."**

Darcy looked to her sisters for help. Stormy had threw up earlier and just walked into the bird's suicide. Icy however, watched with great interest, and her eyes grew wider as the Devil explained himself. She shouted out.

"You're perfect! Absolutely! We'll use you for now, just know that you work for us!"

The Devil turned to Icy and closed his mouth with a smile. He sounded relieved, as if he was worried they'd deny him, desperate even.

 **"ThAnK yOu...! MiLLeNiA aFtEr MiLLeNiA... a PuRpOsE aT lAsT...! tHaNk YoU!"**

"Oh, we'll give someone with your abilities some, purpose. For now, stay close, and stay hidden! You're our little surprise for this school year."

The Devil nodded before fading away like a ghost. Stormy ran up to Icy.

"That thing, is, the absolute worst! We shouldn't have freed any of those freaks! I mean... Just smell that!"

Darcy stumbled back.

"It was... Made of sheer darkness! That thing was... Powerful, and it can grow stronger, we got lucky he just feels like he should serves us!"

Icy rolled a wrist.

"Details, details, we're Witches! We deal with dark and bleak regularly! If anything, we ended up with the perfect servant. Anyone want to take him for a spin?"


	2. Infantile Fire

"Well, Flora? Anything?"

Bloom asked her roommate. Flora was the Nature Fairy of their group known as, the Winx. Flora shook her head and sighed as she placed the egg back on Bloom's bed.

"It's a mystery, I don't recognize the design of the eggshell at all!"

Another roommate, Tecna, raised a brow as she typed on her handheld device. She was the Fairy of Technology, and the groups main source of information. Yet even she was stumped.

"My datapad show nothing resembling this creature. The behavior it shows is also-"

The egg began to shake before it flew back into Bloom's arms.

"Strange. There are a number of creatures that recognize their mother before hatching, but none of them actually fly yet, or even move around within the egg to roll! How queer."

Musa, the Fairy of Music, approached Bloom and the egg. She poked it and marveled.

"Whoa! That little guy is simmering! Doesn't it hurt to hold him like that for so long?"

Bloom shrugged.

"Not really. It's kind of like holding a pile of clothes that came fresh out the drier!"

The last Fairy of the Winx, Stella of the Sun and Moon, looked the egg over.

"Well one things for certain, this is a very stand out design, extravagant! Just look at the flames! Is that a number I see?"

Bloom looked down at it and tilted her head. The number one was made from the flames.

"I wonder what will happen when he hatches! Or uh, she?"

Tecna rubbed her chin.

"That would depend on several factors. For all we know, it being that hot is dangerous, or maybe it has to be even hotter? Who knows for sure..."

Bloom smiled.

"What if it's a dragon? And don't the Specialist handle dragons?"

Flora snapped her fingers.

"Yeah, you're right! Maybe they'd know what to do!"

Stella's eyes began to shimmer.

"Oh! If this means seeing Prince Sky again, count me in!"

Musa rolled her eyes.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try."

Tecna pulled her datapad back up.

"So it's settled that we'll be heading to Red Fountain? We should hurry then."

Musa and Flora stomachs growled slightly, both smiling sheepishly.

"M-Maybe we could stop somewhere to eat?"

"I did skip lunch today... Hehe."

Bloom shook her head with a giggle.

"We should stop to eat in Magix City, then go to Red Fountain!"

"Yeah!" "Good idea!" "Well, I guess." "Sooner the better!"

The Winx ventured into Magix capital city, which was often interchangeable with the name of the realm, it bothered very few. However, the Trix and their new minion had entered the city, seeking a proper test. Icy saw the Winx and gave a gleeful smile. She raised a hand and pointed at them.

"Okay, Devil. See those Fairies by the restaurant? The ones with that egg?"

A black tendril wrapped around the finger as an eyeball rose from the fingernail. The eye stared at the Winx before it split open with a mouth.

 **"yEs... I wItNeSS tHeIr ExIsTeNcE..."**

"That egg... It's important to our plans! However they're in public, and we don't want to any evidence that'll tie itself to us, so this will be a covert job. Understand?"

 **"yEs..."**

"Good. Make a scene that'll distract them, while we get the egg, don't go overboard with it!"

 **"UnDeRsTooD..."**

"Now go! And hurry!"

The Devil poured himself onto the ground from Icy's finger and sped off into the restaurant. He found the waiter and snaked up the leg from under the pants. The man froze for a moment before his eyes changed. For a moment, they were as black as ink, yet changed back upon seeing Bloom. His voice was that of the waiter, charismatic and welcoming, a genial expression on as he spoke.

"Hello!~ And welcome to Gerald's Gallery! Are you here to enjoy yourself with our delectable cuisine?~"

"Well, yes! Me and my friends are just stopping for a quick snack."

"Then allow me to make it in a flash, so you have time to savour it, this way please."

The Devil led the Winx to a table outside. The Trix could handle it from there, but Icy wanted to see more.

"Let's just see what he'll do next. He better not screw this up."

Stormy glanced to the egg then to Icy.

"Wow, what a place to find the Great Dragon! Right with Stella and her magic ring."

Darcy poked her head out from the alley.

"Let's just hope he actually listens and doesn't repeat that scene in the woods..."

The Devil took their orders, and left for the kitchen with a bow. He entered the kitchen, which caught the attention of the head chef.

"What're you doing in here!? I told you that the orders are written down, hung up by the list rope, then you take more orders!"

"There are only four cooks and one waiter?" "Lenny I'll fire you at thi-"

The Devil snatched the man by his throat and kneed him in the groin.

"Three coo **K** s, and one waiter."

The other cooks were shocked. One was in the midst of dicing vegetables.

"Lenny, what's gotte-"

Devil ran up to one and struck them with a fist to the nose. He took the knife from their hand.

"I'll be needing thi **S.** "

He took their head and slammed it against the counter.

"Two cooks and one waiter."

He kicked a chair up to the fleeing chefs. It hit them and dazed them for a moment. That was all he needed. With a leap across the room, he grabbed one of them by their hair and brought it down against a hot stove. He used his own hand to cover their mouth, not even feeling the pain of the heat, as he repeatedly slammed the head.

"One cook and one waiter."

The last one opened their mouth to scream, but the knife was against a their throat. The Devil spoke as the eyes revealed him.

" **yOu WoUlDn'T hAppEn To KnOw HoW tO cOOk A bLt WoUlD yOu...?"**

"... It's just... Bread... L-Lettuce... A-And t-to-tomatoes...! It's a sandwich!"

 **"ThAnK."**

He came out of the kitchen with two platters on each arm and a fifth one balanced on his head. With suave style, he slid the ones on his arms on the table before each Fairy. The one on his head was hand directly in front of Musa.

"I present to you, mademoiselle, your BLT."

He raised the platter off the plate with his gentle smile. A simple sandwich sat there. Musa beamed and snatched it up.

"Oh man, I needed this! Thanks!"

She took a big bite as the waiter bowed.

"It is my pleasure. However, I must apologize that I forgot the others orders..."

Stella shrieked loudly. A severed hand laid on her plate. Flora fell back with a screech as her plate had two eyes and a pair of lips. Tecna jumped and slapped her plate off the table. A jaw without half the teeth there.

"So I decided to surprise you instead."

Bloom screamed, but her plate was that of simple spaghetti.

"Oh! It's just a normal dish... But I didn't order spaghetti!"

She felt a hand on her head. The Devil's true nature appeared once more.

 **"tHaT's A tAkE oUt OrDeR..."**

He took the plate off the ground and slammed her head into the table. She yelped and held her face in pain. Before the others could react, he flipped the table over them, and kicked the egg out of Bloom's lap. Musa blinked at the action before her and looked to the waiter. The face he had on was terrifying. Stretched and forced by an unseen pull, a smile one sees before their doom. Musa simply took another bite as she began to sweat profusely. The egg flew into the alley, right into Icy's hands. He tossed the plate at Stormy, who caught it and began to eat with the fork made of sparks.

"Oh wow, this is actually really good! Darcy, try some!"

Darcy's eye twitched for moment.

"What part of, covert did he not get!?"

Icy leaned back, then began to walk away.

"I believe this couldn't have gone any better... Just watch, Darcy."

Darcy raised a brow, but saw the blackness fall away from the eyes as the shadow sped across the ground, unnoticed. Everyone's attention was on the waiter. He shook his head and looked around before being attacked by the Fairies. Darcy then saw the Devil form by Icy's side. The left hand, missing.

 **"WaS i Of UsE...?"**

"You were amazing. We didn't even have to raise a finger! Completely on point, Devil. Hm? Where's your hand...?"

The waiter howled in pain and grabbed his chest before he fell limp. The Devil's left hand returned with a wet dagger. The mouth opened and revealed the waiter within the sludge.

 **"lEaVE nO wItNeSSeS..."**

Icy grinned at the sight.

"Now you're catching on. C'mon, we can't be-"

A voice called out to them.

"Stop right there!"

"Caught... Ugh."

Icy turned around with a tired scowl. Bloom and the Winx stood before them.

"Hand the egg over! I'm asking nicely!"

"And why, little Fairy, would I do that?"

"Because he'll fly and take you with him."

"Huh?" Wh-What the!"

The egg wiggled before it flew to Bloom, taking Icy with it. Icy let go from the shock of the pull, but as the egg, the Devil's dagger pressed itself against her throat. The creature was suddenly behind her.

 **"i HiD iN tHe ShAdOw Of ThE eGG... nOw ThEn..."**

He stopped as a small crack was heard. Bloom prepared a spell in her hands, but saw the egg absorb the magic right from her, and began to hatch. A small hole opened up, with a torrent of flames that followed after, easily melting the right eye of the Devil. With shriek, he released Bloom and fell back into the ground, more of the eggshell began to break away. Stella raised her ring.

"Solaria!"

It transformed into a scepter. With a wave of the magical item, and bright flash of light, the Winx and the egg vanished. At a different location in Magix, the Winx appeared by a fountain, yet the light was swallowed away by the egg. Stella panted.

"That was... Something!"

Flora took a closer look at the half broken egg.

"I-It hatched! And saved Bloom!"

Musa hid behind Tecna.

"What's in there? And is it actually on our side?"

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, Bloom."

Bloom looked inside, then leaned back in surprise as the creature shot up, a yawn with fire spewing from the beak. About the size of a small child, and the shape of one too, a crimson bird headed being looked at Bloom curiously. Feathers covered up the lower body as the rest of the egg simply evaporated. He then looked at the rest of the Winx.

 **"... Bgyao!"**

He cried out. The beak curved into a smile as it leapt onto Bloom with a hug.

 **"Bgyao!~"**

"I... Well...! This isn't what I was expecting, but at least he likes us!"

Stella leaned down and poked the beak.

"H-He's kinda cute actually!"

 **"Bgyao...? Bgyah!"**

He bit down on her finger playfully. He shook the finger around in his mouth. Flora sat next to Stella and held out a hand. He let go of Stella and shook Flora's index finger.

"W- He's like a baby! O-Oh, right, he is... But, why would those Witches want him?"

Musa lowered herself to get a closer look.

"Not just any Witches, the Trix! And speaking of, don't they have a smelly ogre as a henchman? Not... Whatever that was!"

Tecna held her datapad out and scanned the creature.

"Results of scan... None? Hey, that's not right at all! He isn't appearing on my screen, like he's not even there!"

The creature looked at Tecna and tilted his head.

 **"Bgyah!~"**

"... This thing is giving me mixed feelings. There's no way that's a dragon."

Bloom held out the baby with an awkward smile.

"If the Trix want him, then it'd be safer with us, or at least at Alfea Castle. Right?"

Tecna rolled her eyes.

"That's the logical way of seeing it, but I know you all just want to keep him because he's cute."

Stella waved her off.

"Well you're the one who said it, not us! Oh, but what about Ms. Grizelda?"

Flora smiled.

"Well, we already have Kikko, and my plants count as pets too!"

Musa then pointed at the baby.

"Speaking of, what happens if he sets our room on fire? I don't mean to be, that Fairy, but we do have to think about those things."

Tecna nodded.

"Exactly."

The baby let out a happy cry as fire shot out onto Bloom's hair. Rather a burning mess, a crown of flowers formed from the flames. Flora gasped.

"Wow!~ Th-Those are real living flowers! How'd he make those?"

Bloom placed a hand on the crown. It felt real, each petal and bud, even the stems and vines that held it together.

"I don't know! This is absolutely... Bizarre!"


	3. Ebony Ire

**"HHHHHHHHrGh...!"**

Devil hovered his hands over the flaming wound and held still as a statue. Hours have passed, yet the flame was undying. Stormy held a raincloud above her henchman's head, yet the rain neither doused or excite the fire. Icy had tried her hand with ice, yet it simply evaporated before contact. His eye was no longer there, only a blazing hole, alight with a glorious glow. Darcy hissed as she watched the creature writhe in agony.

"Nothing works! We've tried everything! I-It looks like it hurts..."

 **"ThIs PaIn... I hAtE iT... i WaNt ReVeNgE...! ... i NeeD iT...!"**

Stormy scoffed.

"We'll get those Fairies back, quit your whining."

 **"nO... tHe MaGiCiAn... He HaS bUrNeD mE fOr ThE lAsT TiMe... ... BuT hE iS wEaK... aNd I..."**

The Devil placed his hand on top of the flame and pressed down against it. With a shrill cry, the flame died.

 **"... wIll CoNsUmE hIm... MiStReSSeS... lEt LooSe My LeAsH... aNd SeT mE oNtO tHe WoRlD..."**

Icy glared ahead out the window of their dorm. She pointed casually.

"Devil, dear. Is that not, the Great Red Dragon?"

He shook his head with a feral snarl.

 **"tHaT lIttLe OnE... yOu MiStAkE hIm FoR a DiEtY... nO... rAtHeR, tHe OnLy OnE..."**

"Excuse me? Are you saying that... There was more than the Great Dragon before Magix?"

The Devil smiled, then frowned, and eventually lowered his head.

 **"wE oF tHe TaRoT... aRe EtErNaL... tO a DeGrEE... gOdS iN a SeNsE... bUt To WhAt GaVe YoU lIfE iS... uNkNoWn... ThE mAgIcIaN's FlAmE iS lIkE tHaT oF tHe SuN... nAy... He BuRnS a FlAmE fIeRcEr ThAn AnY sTaR iN Heaven... BuT nOt BrIgHtEeR..."**

Darcy flexed her fingers in thought.

"This is much more serious than we thought... There's a chance that this, Magician, is the Great Dragon... Yet at the same time, not?"

Stormy rubbed her cheek in confusion.

"Isn't the Great Dragon like, some serpent with wings?"

Icy rolled a wrist.

"That's the most common symbol for his appearance, and most accepted. But... History tends to get lost every now and again, why should this be any different. Devil!"

She snapped at him, which caused the creature to stand straight and at attention.

"I understand your anger, honestly it brings me a sense of joy, however you can't harm a single feather on that baby until we can confirm if he'll be useful or not."

 **"... yEs... ShOuLd A tArOt FaLL... aNd tHe sHeLL sAfE uNtIl We ReAwAkEn..."**

Icy grinned with great malice.

"Ah... So like a real baby, raise under our wings instead, we'd never have to worry about him again!"

Devil nodded with a perverted sneer. He looked out the window with Icy.

 **"FoRgIvE mY fAilUrE... aNd GrAnT mE aNeW, a PuRpOsE..."**

"Already done. See, we had another helper before you, a troll. He's been captured like the foul scented moron he is. Knowing the Specialist, they'll move above... That area. It's called Black Mud Swamp. It'd be a shame if they crash landed due to, unknown, events. I'm leaving this to you alone, Devil. Don't fail us. You can take out the boys if they survive the crash, if the troll doesn't satisfy you. But, it's okay to let them live, this time."

Devil sunk into a sick puddle and slithered off into the darkness of the night. At Alfea, around the same time, Headmistress Farangonda blinked at the sight of the baby in Bloom's arms.

"My...! That's, quite the afternoon you've all had!"

Bloom rubbed her nose, one side stuffed with a tissue to stop the bleeding.

"You can say that again... The Trix were there with this, weird black, icky ghost thing!"

Stella spoke up as she held her throat.

"It was the grossest thing! Er, what it did, and I don't even want to talk about it!"

Flora shook in Musa's arms.

"I... I'm so glad he hatched when he did... "What kind of creature would do that?"

"The sick headed ones! I'll take the ogre over that guy, any day!"

Tecna scowled and looked away.

"I don't like how that went, something just doesn't feel right."

Headmistress Farangonda nodded as she took the child into her own arms.

"Me too Tecna. As of late, it feels as if a shift in Magix has been placed, and that there will be more events like these. As for this little one... If what you said is true then, this could be the reincarnation of the Great Dragon. I know no other creature that can create actual life with flames."

The Winx marveled at the possibility. Long ago, after a large burst of golden light gave birth to an entity known as, The Great Red Dragon. The Great Red Dragon spread magical life giving fire across space, giving life to the realm as they knew it. But Musa snapped out.

"W-Wait! What do you mean there'll be more events?"

"That unfortunately, things will only worsen, before they get better. I just hope it doesn't get too out of hands..."

Bloom noticed the baby had stared out the window from the Headmistress' arms. She followed his gaze and saw a ghostly knight wrapped in a strange cloth. Heavily battle worn, armor torn and damaged, and strange splatters stained all around what could be seen of the body. A long tattered cape that wrapped around the body from the neck down and rapier in hand. There wasn't a body inside, but various cables and organ like wires, as if the armor itself was alive. His eyes were soft, longing, full of hurt as he stared at the baby. They changed once he had moved his gaze to her. She felt threatened. Stella shook Bloom lightly.

"Hey, Magix to Bloom?"

"H-Huh?"

"What're staring off for?"

"Th-There was..."

The knight had vanished. She blinked and rubbed her neck as everyone stared at her.

"I guess I'm just tired!"

Headmistress Farangonda nodded.

"It has been an eventful day for you all. Get some rest, I'll take care of this little one."

"Thank you, Headmistress!" "Thanks Headmistress!" "..." "Goodnight!~" "Thank you so much."

The Winx left for their dorm. Awaiting tomorrow morning. Over the skies of Black Mud Swamp, a Red Fountain hovercraft flew over the area, piloted by a group of Specialist. Among them were a troll, kept behind a plasmic cell, and a reinforced door. One of the boys sighed.

"Finally, he's calmed down."

The main pilot looked down and raised a brow at the ground below.

"Hey guys, you see this?"

The rest looked below as well, and saw a black inky stain on the swamp. Despite the name, the mud was dirt brown, but the black substance rectified that soon.

"That stuff! W-What is it!?"

"Look out!"

There was a violent boom that shook the aircraft. A lighting bolt had struck it, and two of the Specialist down. Fried and with holes in their bodies, the others began to panic. The crash was loud, but no one was around to hear it, no one heard their screams. Only two survived. The main pilot Riven, and a royal servant of the name Brandon. Riven was trapped under debris, and his strength was not enough to raise it off of him.

"E-Eugh...! What just... What just happened!? Xyler? Dex? C-Chris! Anyone!?"

Brandon himself had only began to come to. The troll, which took the best of their class to handle which was a team of five, stood over him. It raised a foot with the intention to stomp his skull in.

"Ug... Ugh..."

Weakly, Brandon raised a hand in vain attempt to stop the foot. However, a great gust of wind came. It blew the fires, freed Riven, and forced the troll to stumble and fall back. Brandon and Riven found themselves in the arm of a giant knight. Though large compared to them, he was rather slender, and on his body were a multitude of weapons. Many they had seen before, few they had never seen, but both stared at the rapier in the other arm. The troll began to growl and charge.

"H-Hey! Here he comes!" "Wh-What're you doing, fight!"

The troll leapt forward, and dug his feet into the dirt as he looked up to the towering knight. The eyes became a black flame. A fire that burned away at the light of life, and promised only the cold darkness, of death.

 _ **"Flee."**_

The troll ran off into the woods, he fell over himself and scrambled away, fear struck deep into his heart. The knight slowly moved his head down to the survivors. The eyes no longer ablaze, yet glowed nonetheless.

 _"You are... Alive and mostly unharmed. Good. It is, unsafe. On the honor of my blade, I will return you to your home."_

Brandon sighed in relief.

"Y-You really are going to help? Thank you."

Riven however spat blood to the side.

"Just who do you think you are, taking charge so suddenly! I bet that lightning was you!"

The knight's helmet raised a brow, as if that were his face, yet he merely shrugged.

 _"It is against my blade, to harm anyone who cannot or will not defend themselves, and it is in my heart to help those in need. Please, guide me."_

Riven folded his arm with a huff, but he knew Brandon would give the directions, he didn't need to say anything. Brandon pointed behind them.

"Ju-Judging from the trail we left, we came from Red Fountain in that direction, it should be a straight shot."

The knight nodded, before everything became like a blur. His voice, now much calmer than before, was all that seemed to be.

 _"Forgive me, but I have not moved in quite some time. The positions of your body and my hold should keep you in one piece. I'm going as slow as I can to not snap your necks by accident."_

Riven and Brandon's faces were pushed back by the wind. Neither could scream, let alone moan, but only ride on the wind with the knight. It felt like seconds passed before everything began to come to a slow halt. The knight floated carefully and lowered the two to the ground. He fell softly to a knee and lowered his head.

 _"I have done as you have requested. Should you need my services, call."_

Riven stumbled and shouted out, pointing to the knight with an accusing tone.

"Wait! That troll! Our mission was a bust!"

 _"... You saw the blackness that grows from within those forests. Within that swamp. He ran to it. He is now, dead."_

"H-How can you be so sure!?"

 _"Because we of the Tarot, are never far from another."_

The Specialist turned upon hearing a harsh voice. Their master and Magix's greatest swordsman. Codatora.

"Boys! What're you doing!? I sent you off with... What happened to you two!? You both look like you've been to war! Where are the others!?"

They glanced at each other, then noticed the knight's absence, as if he were but a dream.

"Sir... Do we have a story for you."

Bloom opened her eyes to a fresh morning. The sore headache and nosebleed had all left her, in fact she felt renewed, revitalized. Flora yawned and hummed with content.

"My!~ It feels like today's going to be a great day!"

Bloom sat up with a nod and a beaming smile.

"I do to! I don't know why but, today feels very good!"

All the girls made it to breakfast on time, and a few even came early. The baby bird ran happily around, gazing from face to face, and waved back upon being greeted. One Fairy sighed and held her plate out.

"I'm not hungry at all, I ate too much last night, I've got no room for this."

The child leapt up onto the table and blew fire onto the plate. The food changed into small birds and butterflies that flew off the plate.

 **"Baoh!"**

"Uwah! Where'd you...!?"

The Fairies watched the animals fly off as the baby continued his hapless jog. Headmistress Farangonda shook her head at the sight.

"I'm not sure if that is the Great Dragon or not but... At least he brings a certain warmth to this castle."

She smiled and looked outside of a window. She saw the knight and gasped. He only held a finger up to where a mouth would be. There was a sincere longing in his eyes. A sadness that hurt her, and she had only just noticed him by sight alone, she followed his gaze to the baby.

"What creature is among us...? And, did I do the right thing, by letting him stay?"

She looked back to the window, but he had already vanished. She sighed and watched the baby play among her students with not a care in the world.


	4. Aqua Invader

Late night, a Fairy washed her face in her dorm bathroom. She rinsed her face of the various products she layered her face in.

"Phew!~ Refreshed at last, and looking good while... Aie! Oh no!"

She leaned into the mirror and paled.

"Not a zit! I don't have any ointment for that... Ooh, what'll I do, I have a date tomorrow! Hm?"

A bubble popped from the faucet. She looked down the drain and shrieked as water began to flood. The next morning, her roommate knocked on the door, annoyed and dazed.

"Alondra, quit hogging the mirror, you had all night!"

The Fairy stomped on the ground with a splash. She looked down and saw red within the water. With a gasp, she began to bang on the door, wide awake and paranoid.

"Alondra! Answer me! I-Is everything alright in there!? ALONDRA!"

"Hey, pipe down, you're yelling for no reason! Here, I'll even unlock the door from here."

A click sounded off as the door slowly opened by itself. Alondra held an arm over her bare chest in a soap bubble bath. Half her face was covered by her hair. With a skeptical look, she gave the Fairy a deadpan expression.

"Well? Satisfied?"

"U-Uh... Yeah, sorry, I just got... Y'know what, it's nothing."

"Hold up, Elaine. Come here for a moment, it's important."

Elaine reeled back and glanced away.

"Uh! Y-You can't wait?!"

"No. C'mon, I need to tell you something. Something I really can't trust anyone else. Not Dula, or Rézy, or even my sweetheart."

Elaine felt something was off. She and Alondra never got along well, she often asked to be moved to another dorm, they only made it so far due to how little they talked to each other. Alondra was a bratty girl and that annoyed Elaine to no end. People often mistook them for bickering sisters. She was still being quite demanding, and yet she was serious, or could be taken seriously this one time.

"O-Okay...? What is it?"

"Closer."

Elaine stood right next to the tub.

"Closer."

"I-I think this is close enough..."

Alondra raised a hand and motioned for her to come closer, the movements and the look she had in her eye, all of her at that moment was nothing short of hypnotic.

"If someone were listening in, they'd hear about this, but you're a good person. You always had that air about you, I hated it, because it was something I never knew."

"U-Uh-Uhn..."

Elaine found herself leaning closer to Alondra. Leaning down into a near bow. The bathing Fairy raised her arms and wrapped her fingers around Elaine's neck, she brought her even lower, even closer to her.

"I grew to, desire that trait, you know... Admire it, and admire you, since we first met."

"A-Alon-"

Elaine was silenced by a soft, simple and clean, kiss. It grew into something more, but she pulled back, and shook her head in confusion. Not the slightest hint of disgust.

"Wh-What's with you!? Th-That was my first kiss! D-Don't you think that's important!?"

"I do. That's why I took it... **sO whenever yOu think Of me... yOu remember me as yOur first!"**

"A-Alondra...!?"

Alondra smiled wickedly as she flipped her hair back, the hidden side revealed, a small humble pimple right beside her nose and a giant gash in her skull. Brain and blood splattered across the face.

"AAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"

 **"what's wrOng? Let's have a little bit Of fun! splash!"**

Elaine had already turned to run, but as Alondra splashed the water at her, Elaine saw a single droplet fly past her face. From this droplet emerged a large beast. Structured and shaped a body building man, save for the flat head with multiple eyes, it resembled that of a merman. Strange marine like patterns with various small fins and webbed limbs, it seized her by the throat in between the index and middle fingers. The whole palm was nearly the size of her upper body.

"A-Agck...!"

 **"... mOOn. that's my name. Of the tarOt, i embOdy anxiety, deCeit and COnfusiOn. elaine... dOn't feel afraid... i admire yOu..."**

"Hi-Hiee... Hiiiieeee..."

Elaine walked out of her room with a sly smile and made her way to class with ease. She sat down in class and waited for her name to be called. A classmate whispered to her.

"Hey... Where's that bratty roommate of yours? I know she comes in late but..."

Elaine shrugged.

"I swear she takes the longest baths, I pounded and pounded, but she didn't even respond from the bathroom. I'm kinda worried, even if she is annoying, I don't want anything bad to have happened."

"Well she can be a bit overdramatic."

Elaine scoffed with a roll of her

eyes.

"No need to tell me twice."

During period shift, Elaine caught sight of the Winx and their newest member, the Baby Great Dragon. The child only glanced at her, and at that moment in their eyes, they knew each other. He had recognized him.

 **"magiCian...!"**

Moon began to panic. Of all the Tarot, few he feared more than the might of Magician, and there were few of the Tarot already. However his fear turned to glee as he saw his old for quiver and quake at his presence. Like a babe shivers alone in the cold dark, Magician began to pull at Bloom, shaking terribly as he stared at Moon.

 **"Guh! U-Uhn...! Uyha!"**

Bloom looked down at him and gasped. Though only for a small time, she had grown attached to the mysterious being, so it had bothered her to see him so terrified.

"Huh? What's wrong lil' fella? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Flora and Musa looked to where he stared.

"I only see other Fairies! Something doesn't feel right."

"I feel it too, I've never see something so full of life look so deathly afraid, can't you find anything out Bloom?"

Bloom pointed at herself with a surprised face.

"Me? What makes you think I know him that well?"

Tecna rolled a wrist and began to speak in a lecturing tone.

"Well, he only responds to you, and while he does run off on his own often, he always finds some way back to you specifically. Not even Ms. Grizelda or the Headmistress can get him to behave like you can."

Stella snickered and raised a brow.

"So what you're saying is Bloom is our mother hen? I always thought she was a bit of an egghead."

Bloom groaned and held up the child in her arms.

"We can joke later, he's seen something, and we've got to figure out what!"

She carefully brought a hand to the beak and gently guided his face to hers.

"Can you point the way so we know what has you so spooked?"

He looked at her, then around, then back to where he saw Moon. He had vanished.

 **"Gwack!?"**

"Hm?"

Neither Moon nor Elaine was in sight. He had missed them both. Bloom raised a brow and sighed.

"I guess I'm not the Dragon Whisperer around here after all, everyone. I don't know what but, something has him acting like this, we ought to be careful after that incident with the Trix."

Stella and Musa both squirmed in disgust as Flora hugged herself. Tecna only sighed.

"Yeah, it's a real eye opener for something like that to go down, and another one may happen soon."

Musa elbowed Tecna.

"Don't say things like that!"

"Hey! I'm just saying should be prepared! Don't get mad at me for stating something you all don't seem to get."

Flora broke above a whisper.

"M-Maybe we should all just, simmer down? At least wait for a day or two?"

Silently, the Winx had agreed, but the baby could only moan and shake his head. Even as small as he was, as slow he was beginning to grow, he still knew a day gave the Moon more than enough time. Time to plot. That night, Headmistress Farangonda visited Alondra and Elaine's room, it was impossible that any Fairy would bathe the entire day away. However, as she approached the dormitory door, it opened by itself, a strange fog poured from within.

"What in Magix...?"

She followed the fog to their bedroom. Elaine slept in Alondra's bed. Bare and open for all to see, Headmistress Farangonda was caught off guard.

"That's so odd...! Elaine! What do you think you're... Excuse me?"

As she drew closer, she heard a drip in the dark room, yet the fog came from the bathroom. She would deal with both students at once.

"Alondra. It's time we've had a chat about your attende-"

The room was enveloped in the eerie mist. Dense enough to hide all behind it, like a veil of mystery never to be solved, the Headmistress felt wrongness within.

"A-Alondra! What is going on!?"

She entered the fog and waved a hand, a spell casted to clear it all in an instant, yet it only moved behind her. It revealed an bathtub, empty of water, holding only the upper half corps of Alondra. Her organs slowly slid down the surface as blood poured into a tiny puddle.

"Oh my goodness! What in Magix could have... Ah!"

She turned around and casted a shield spell on the spot. A claw tore it away like paper and threw the woman into the bathtub. She was shocked and surprised, the enemy had the advantage mentally and attacked from behind, and saw him begin to advance on her before she would have time to recover. Moon had formed from the fog, into water, into his true form as he pinned Headmistress Farangonda down with his large hands. Barely fitting in the room itself, she knew she had to call for help, and had done so upon the sight of Elaine. What started as a small magical ring, became a loud telepathic siren for staff alone. However, Moon's strange jaws had already opened and hovered over her skull. As they came down, she saw them stop at her skin, and slowly raise. Within the mouth, hot breath and blood, she also saw the lower half of Alondra. And as Moon receded from her slowly, she also saw two gloved hands hold the mouth, even stretching it open. She saw a head phase through her chest. The face of a handsome man, yet barbaric savagery laid bare to see, an anger and fierceness seen in starved beasts. Moon pushed himself back to escape, but the ghostly man leapt forward. Moon fell back in surprise, and in the air, the man brought his elbows down on the head and a knee up to the chin of the Moon. Near flattening the head even more with a sickening squelch.

 _ **"Ora!"**_

Stunned from the blow, he took the opportunity to deal several bone crushing blows to the body of Moon, the room shook from the force alone.

 _ **"Uuooh! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ooorra!"**_

A last punch flew at the head, but rather viscera, the head exploded into mist. The fog returned from Moon's body. It flew to the toilet with a watery hand flushing it. The fog became water and swam down with flow of the toilet. The speed of the events were astounding. Only seconds had passed. The man looked down at the toilet and growled. He stood straight up, but was simply too large for the room, and phased through the walls. Then, he began to shrink to the size of a small fly, and vanished. Headmistress Farangonda reached out and shouted.

"Wait! What was...!"

She blinked and was in her bed. She had dreamt it all up. Had to, and yet it felt real, it was all too detailed. She jumped as she saw the giant man at the foot of her bed.

 _ **"... Close the school. Everyone is in the way of the crossfire. Move while you can, get to safety."**_

"You're not making any sense, sir! What do you mean? Who are you!?"

Her door opened and the man's vanished. Ms. Grizelda panted with a pale face.

"H-Headmistress...! There's been a vile act of foul play on campus! We... We can't let the others know that Alondra and Elaine have been killed!"

"... I know.. I was the one who made the alert."

"Ma'am, what do we do!?"

"I... We can't tell the truth, say they had broken strict rules and were sent home until further notice."

But from outside in the hallway, two ears had already heard the news. Bloom shook with her new friend in her arms.

"Y-You were right... Something bad happened... We... We have to get to the bottom of this!"

She turned away, but stopped at the sight of the giant ghost. Wavy hair and strange lines that lined the stone chiseled body, clothed only by joint armor and a loincloth. The face he gave her made her feel small. As if he could do whatever he wanted to her. She took a step back and opened her mouth to yell, but couldn't. He pointed at her.

 _ **"Girl, if you want to live, keep Magician close. That's his name. The Magician."**_

He turned to walk away, but glanced back, a glance of great remorse.

 _ **"He likes to read... Read him old books with long words. He's strange like that."**_

Gone. No trace. Suddenly empty air was all that was there. Bloom slid down against the wall and hugged the Magician close as they looked at each other worriedly.

"What kind of things are going on...? Why do so many scary things happened around you? It's all too, bizarre..."

 **"... Au~"**

He only nuzzled into her chest and sighed. She'd get to the bottom of this nightmare and turn it into a dream.

"I hope..."


	5. Deathly Water

"Y-You called, Headmistress?"

Farangonda nodded with a cool expression to hide her immense confusion. Before her stood Alondra and Elaine, two students of hers she was sure that had died a few hours ago.

"I wanted to ask... Has anything unsettling occurred around either of you?"

The two Fairies shook their heads. That was enough for her as she dismissed them. Once they left, she meant forward crossing her fingers in thought.

 ** _"Close the school."_**

Farangonda jumped at the voice. She looked around but couldn't see him, the ghost who saved her.

"You did something... Please! Explain to me what's happening here? Why would you ask me to close the school!"

 ** _"You're in the crossfire of a great war. Close the school."_**

"Not until I see no other choice! I don't know who or what you are, and I have an inkling the same could be said on your end about Alfea! Don't underestimate us."

There was only silence after that. Unnerved but not deterred, Farangonda began to write her papers for today until she saw one document that was dated for today. A field trip to an aquarium she had already approved of.

"Oh no..."

Bloom held Magician by the hand as they walked with the rest of the class down the hall of the mystical visuals. Bloom was astounded.

"Earth has some amazing sea life, but Magix has an even greater variety!"

Stella scoffed with a proud smile.

"It wouldn't be Magix if it was mundane!~ Dontcha think so, lil guy?"

Stella looked down at Magician. He gave a blank expression before letting out a coo.

 **"Bgyao!"**

"See? He agrees with me!"

Musa folded her arms with a smirk.

"I'm not sure that counts if he doesn't know what Earth is."

Stella shook her head and held it high.

"What matters is that he agrees with me. Don't you?~"

She knelt down to eye level with an intentful gaze his way. Magician blinked a few times before he poked the blondes nose with a smile on his beak.

 **"Baoh!~"**

"Good enough for me!"

Flora looked around with a concerned expression.

"Pardon me girls but, did it just get deathly quiet? I don't see anymore fish or other marine life either."

Tecna sighed as the others began to ponder.

"Are we going to ignore the obvious trouble headed our way?"

The Faries of Alfea all began to mumble amongst themselves as the Witches of Cloud Tower passed them. The Winx and the Trix met, with Devil peeking out from their shadows, Magician placed himself protectively between the group. Icy scowled and whispered to her minion.

"Devil... He's already taken a liking to those glimmering weaklings...!"

 **"HaVe A cArE mY mIssTreSS... tODaY iS tHe DaY oUr WaR... cOnTiNuEs..."**

"What war...?"

A sound. A thud against glass was heard, loud enough to grab the attention of both schools. Moon leaned against the other side of the glass with a crazed gaze. Large as a whale, and claws scratching the glass slowly, Fairies and Witches alike yelped in surpise as the sea monster glared intensely at Magician. The toddler grew frightful and hid behind Bloom, clinging to her for dear life. Stormy and Darcy gasped at the sight, but Icy smiled.

"Friend of yours, Devil?"

With glee the vile being spat out.

 **"FrIeNd Of No OnE... mOOn SeeKs SeLf SaTiSfAcTiOn ThRoUgH tHe MiSeRy Of OtHeRs... A pErVeRtEd SaDiSt OnCe NoBlE pRoTeCtOr Of ThE gReAt MaNy sEaS... hIs GoAl NoW iS tHe DeStRuCtIoN oF mAgIcIaN... wHo WaS tHe OnE tO sToP MooN fRoM dRoWnInG aLL tHiNgS cReAtEd..."**

The glass on both sides of the hallway began to crack with water pouring out. Darcy reeled back hugging herself.

"Eww! A fish water bath is the last thing I need right now, can't you tell him to move it and pick a fight elsewhere?!"

Devil let out a hiss as he slithered up Darcy's leg. The aquatic life from before reduced to chewed up bones and visceral spit up.

 **"It Is Us WhO mUsT lEaVe... AnY cAuGhT iN tHe WaTeRs Of MooN... wIll DiE pAiNfUllY..."**

The water rose from the ground and into the air. Like tendrils of an eldritch beast, they whip away at both the schools of Magix. Fairies and Witches try to make sense of this, staff accusing the other for the excessive attack as each defended their own, one tendril tore a Witch in two with but a single swipe. Her shock and terror made clear with her dying cry, gaining a malevolent chuckle from Moon.

Professor Palladium pointed for the exit.

"This way everyone, we can argue when we're safe!"

The watery tendrils slipped between his legs and blocked the door by layering itself over it with a spikey surface.

"B-Blast it!"

Moon broke through the aquarium glass and began to flood the hallway. However before it could reach the fleeing group, a wall of sludge and fire erupted between them, Devil leaned out from the wall as Magician continuously spewed fire from his beak. The teachers of the schools fired every spell they could think of to deal with the water, but to no effect. Devil gave a guttural chuckle as he pointed with his dagger to the door.

 **"qUiT wAsTiNg TiMe, MaGiCiAn... BuRn DoWn ThE bLoCkAdE... oNlY wE cAn HaRm OnE aNoThEr..."**

The Witches saw Devil's connection to the Trix's shadows, but all were taken aback by Moon's assault on the demonic deity. Moon bellowed into the ear of Devil.

 **"slimey possessive shitstain! what're yOu dOing?! dOn't yOu hate him tOO!?"**

Devil whispered lowly without moving his gaping drooling maw. Too low for anyone to hear.

 **"InDeeD i Do... WhIcH iS wHy WhEn mY mIsTrEssEs ArE sAfE... i WiLL uNfOrTuNaTeLy Be OvErWhElMeD bY yOuR mIgHt..."**

Moon blinked a number of his eyes, but sneered as he pushed himself against Devil, pretending to struggle with thrashes and snarls. The Winx stared at Magician in slight awe as he turned his head, and by extension the flames as well, he hurled the fire at the door and evaporated the water. The schools rushed out to freedom, however Bloom saw Magician fall on his face with a pained expression on.

"A-Ah! You have to get up!"

The rest of the Winx watched in vain as they reached out to their friend, but Devil conceded to Moon's waves and fell away in darkness. The water stopped after hitting Bloom and Magician in her arms. The two began to swirl as Moon cackled madly.

 **"at last...! revenge fOr all these years, i've waited tOO lOng fOr this! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"**

She felt it. The pain was all over her body. She thought of it like swimming through frozen knives, it took all she had to use her own body to protect Magician. She opened an eye and saw the source of the pain. Rather than full control over the water, Moon used the scales of his body to manipulate the water to his will.

 **"sO yOu'll have this girl die fOr yOu? fine with me! my revenge made sweeter, that in this lOwly fOrm yOu'd let this Child die in yOur stead!"**

She began to feel colder and numb. No air in her lungs and not enough blood in her wounded body to recover. To stay conscious. It was at these final moments of hers that she suddenly felt great warmth and comfort. Then a great heat with a sense of frustration. Her eyes snapped open with boiling fury as she felt her body brimming with life. In the eyes of the Winx, a mighty inferno erupted from Bloom. The water evaporated from the flames that engulfed the area and seized the Moon, frightened by the abrupt pyre.

 **"w... what...? agCk!?"**

An enormous figure rose from the fire. A clawed hand strangled the throat of Moon as the fire revealed what was underneath. Stella gasped as she stepped back.

"Uh... Girls...? Is it me or did our baby bird boy just grow up into a giant angry bird man?!"

The Magician loomed over Moon, the mereman utterly terrified as memories long past flooded into his mind. Magician raised a fist and broke Moon's jaw with a single strike. The hand around Moon's throat flexes as it releases him from the punch, swiping down the chest savagely as the sea monster cried out in agony past the bubbles of blood foaming from his near ruptured throat. Magician drew in a breath for the final blow, a furious torrent of fire flew from his beak onto Moon. Moon turned into steam and began to flee, siffting through the vents with a broken cowardly face. The Winx all marveled in shock at the development, with Flora speaking up first.

"Bloom! Where's Bloom?!"

Everyone looked around frantically as the fire receded. Magician's closed fist opened for A fully recovered Bloom. She was in a daze and stepped out his palm onto the floor before she gasped in surprise.

"Wh-What just happened? Is everyone alright!?"

Tecna blinked for a moment before she and Musa pointed to the Magician behind Bloom.

"I understand that you were enclosed within your baby guardian's hand, but how did that even occur?"

"We saw you in real bad shape in that water! I-I'm glad you're fine now, but I'm with Tecna on asking how! Our little guy turned into a big guy!"

Bloom turned around before she reeled back in shock. The scales around his body, the rippled surface contrasted to the previous chubby form, even the eyes were different to her. No longer innocent, but knowing, wisdom and regret filled Magician's eyes as he looked away from the Winx.

No one was sure if there was anything to say. Magician vanished in a plume of fire as Palladium dashed in sweating profusely.

"There you girls are! I-I was about to have a panic attack! What are you all still doing in... Here?"

Each Fairy glanced at the other before Stella smiled nervously.

"W-Well... What had happened was this...!"

At Cloudtower, The Trix had entered Headmistress Griffin's office due to her summons. Icy spoke before the woman addressed them.

"What is it now, Griffin?"

Griffin turned around with a raised brow and scowl.

"Such a disrespectful tone. Has wielding the reigns of that creature made you so thick-headed, you've already forgotten your place?"

Stormy grew wide eyed as Darcy shifted in place with folded arms. Icy merely rolled her wrist.

"We're simply having a bad day, our fun was cut short, so excuse us for skipping formalities. What is it, a lecture, a plot?"

"A lesson."

Griffin flexed her fingers as a strange fog poured and filled into the room. Devil shrieked and flew from the Trix's shadow as Griffin narrowed her eyes on all four of them.

"A lesson in respect, with my co-teacher of the lesson, Madame Justice."

Darcy looked back and hugged herself as an eerie veiled skull formed within the mysterious fog. A crown atop the head of skull resembling a religious figure. Two skeletal hands appeared, the left held a four way pendulum, the right wielded a scythe. Stormy coughed grossly and continually as the skull giggled lowly. And old yet seductive voice crept out.

 _"Choke not on fear, my dear. The end for you is far from near, should you have an ope ear to hear..."_

Icy rolled her eyes.

"Oh great. It rhymes."

Death tilted the pendulum. Icy swung her palm in her face at that moment.

"Uhf! What in th- Why can't I move!? What's happening?!"

 _"Oh dear Devil, you never tell! Don't you wish for these children to lift you from your hell?"_

Devil grunted as a response as Darcy and Stormy both couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Icy's eyes were fixated on Justice.

"C-Curses... We were so focused on one..."

Griffin cut her off as she paced around the trio.

"That you hadn't even considered that someone else may have had their own Tarot? That you alone would know of their existence? Why, Madame Justice here has been such good company!~ She's shared so much with me! The incident with your lustful quest for power. The Great Dragon's possible reincarnation if not outright revival. Your numerous unsupervised and unprecedented exploits against the Fairies using excessive means..."

Icy broke into a sweat as she felt her body work against her. An ice spike formed slowly from her hand aimed at her head. The point sharpened and gradually coming closer as Griffin continued.

"She even knows where the others are! Their intentions! How many of them have been, reborn in a sense, and are in need of guidance. The Fairies already have their precious Pixies. Why not we have something of our own?"

The ice receded into her palm as Icy gasped for air with her sisters. The Trix all released from their restrictions, and Justice laughing at their dismay as Griffin displayed a small smile.

"Now then, I believe you have your assignment. Now get to it. Or else."


End file.
